Un Siglo Sin Ti
by Kawa-san
Summary: Emm... algo romántico, y no se me ocurre como contárselo... mejor léan! XD


Song Fic

Un Siglo Sin Ti

Zelda estaba estudiando, como debía hacerlo; Link estaba practicando en los campos, como debía hacerlo. Así deberían estar siempre, cada quien en su distancia, en su actividad, en su mundo…

Pero… ¿quién diría que héroe y princesa se enamorarían? Guardaban el secreto de todos, pero, ella deseaba tanto decirle a su padre, para poder permitirle amarlo libremente, pero, ¿y si a él no le agradaba la idea? No… mejor lo guardaría.

Ambos sabían que sus amores eran correspondidos, pero… ¿qué diría la sociedad? Tenían que ocultar ese su amor, pero, necesitaban demostrárselo, y, siempre que lo trataban, algo les interrumpía.

Zelda continuaba "leyendo", cuando, su profesor le llamó – ¡Alteza! – era la quinta o sexta vez que le llamaba

-¡Ah! Perdóneme- se disculpó Zelda, como siempre lo hacía. –_Necesito lograr demostrarle a Link que lo amo… pero… nunca hemos podido estar solos._- pensó la princesa. Lo amaba, y ella a él, pero… jamás habían podido besarse. Con tanta gente en el castillo, era imposible.

Terminó sus clases de aquel día, y tenía algunas horas libres, pero, al parecer él no. Salio a los jardines para verlo, después de todo, ya no tenía que hacer. Lo vio, tan esmerado, aprendiendo un poco más del capitán, después de todo, su padre lo convertiría en primer caballero, y necesitaba aprender más de lo que ya sabía.

Vio que después de un rato más, se dejó caer él al suelo por el cansancio. Ya no aguantaba más, después de todo, era bastante cansado estar desde la mañana hasta una hora antes del atardecer entrenando.

-Joven Link, a este paso, usted será el mejor caballero de la Familia Real que haya existido- expresó el capitán.

-Gracias, señor- dijo él, aún sentado en el pasto. En cuanto vio que se fue el capitán, se recostó en el pasto, soltando un largo suspiro. Cerró los ojos, y comenzó a escuchar pasos, que se acercaban a él. Abrió los ojos, y se encontró con en rostro de Zelda. -¡Ah! ¡Alteza!- dijo sorprendido mientras se sentaba en el pasto, mientras la princesa se sentaba frente a él, igual en el pasto.

-Veo que estás agotado- expresó Zelda, al ver que su respiración estaba bastante agitada.

-Si…- dijo, viendo el rostro tranquilo de la princesa. – ¿Quieres, que te acompañe hasta tu habitación?- le preguntó Link.

-Claro- contestó alegre.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo, y se dirigieron al interior del castillo. –_Demonios_- pensó Link- _como necesito decírselo… pero… no quiero que se moleste, pero… es por el bien de los dos_- Link llevaba la vista baja, sin decir nada, y con su expresión depresiva.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó Zelda.

-Emm… ¿podemos hablar en tu habitación?- le preguntó él, a lo que ella asintió.

-¿Qué pasa Link? Te noto raro- preguntó ella, pues lo notaba extraño desde que habían entrado al castillo.

-Si…- dijo algo nervioso. Se veía triste. –Yo… creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos- habló Link, fingiendo un poco de frialdad. Los ojos de Zelda se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas.

-¿Q-qué?- tartamudeó ella.

-Debemos dejar de vernos- volvió a decir él.

No era posible… ¿cómo él, quien se había declarado primero, que le había pedido amor correspondido, ahora le pedía que se dejaran de ver?

-¿P-pero por qué?- continuó, mientras unas lágrimas hacían un par de caminos en sus mejillas.

-Porque es lo correcto. No podemos continuar con esto, somos de mundos totalmente diferentes, y te consta- dijo aún con esa actitud fría. –Y ahora, con su permiso, princesa Zelda- Link hizo una pequeña reverencia, y salió de su habitación.

Zelda seguía sentada, totalmente atónita… ¿cómo ahora le pedía eso? Se asomó a la ventana, mientras lo veía irse corriendo, tal vez a su pequeña casa que tenía en la pequeña ciudad.

-_¿Por qué Link? ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de parecer?- _pensó aún llorando.

Pasaron las semanas, y ninguna se había dirigido palabra alguna; Zelda, simplemente lo ignoraba en el día, y en la noche, lloraba ese dolor que le había provocado Link.

Link, una noche, al llegar a su pequeña casa, sentía un vacío en su corazón –_Zelda… lo lamento… creo que… no puedo vivir sin ti-_ pensó él. –Después de todo, este amor se que me lo correspondes; ¿y qué importa que piense la sociedad? No permitiré que nuestro amor tenga fronteras- dijo para si mismo. Estaba decidido al día siguiente, aclarar las cosas con la joven princesa, la joven que él más amaba.

Llegó al castillo, en ese su día libre de entrenamiento alguno, y pidió hablar con ella –Lo siento joven Link, pero la señorita Zelda, no puede recibirle en estos momentos- dijo uno de los guardias. Siguió insistiendo por dos días, entonces, se dio cuenta, de que ella lo estaba haciendo apropósito.

Necesitaba pedirle disculpas, entonces, esa noche, salió, y llegó a la ventana de su habitación. Zelda estaba tratando de dormir, pero, aún tenía ese dolor, y no la dejaba dormir. Entonces, escuchó que algo golpeaba a su ventana, y se asomó, viendo a Link, en los jardines del palacio; ella estaba por volver a cerrar la ventana del pequeño valcón, cuando escuchó:

_Mil y una historias me he inventado_

_Para estar aquí, aquí a tu lado_

_Y no te das cuenta que_

_Yo no encuentro ya que hacer_

_Sé que piensas_

_Que no he sido sincero_

_Sé que piensas que ya no tengo remedio_

_Pero quién me iba a decir_

_Que sin ti no sé vivir_

_Y ahora que no estás aquí_

_Me doy cuenta de cuanta falta me haces_

_Si te he fallado _

_Te pido perdón_

_De la única forma que sé_

_Abriendo la puertas de mi corazón_

_Para cuando decidas volver_

_Por que nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar _

_El vacío que dejaste en mí_

_Has cambiado mi vida_

_Me has hecho crecer _

_Es que no soy el mismo de ayer…_

_Un día es un siglo sin ti..._

Zelda escuchó la voz atenta, mientras que un par de lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus mejillas; continuó escuchando, la dulce voz del muchacho.

_Mil y una historias me he inventado_

_Para demostrarte que he cambiado _

_Ya lo que pasó, pasó_

_Rescatemos lo que nos unió_

_Que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores_

_Solo yo te pido que me perdones_

_Pero quién me iba a decir_

_Que difícil es vivir_

_Y ahora que no estás aquí_

_Me doy cuenta de cuanta falta me haces_

_Si te he fallado _

_Te pido perdón_

_De la única forma que sé_

_Abriendo la puertas de mi corazón_

_Para cuando decidas volver_

_Por que nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar _

_El vacío que dejaste en mí_

_Has cambiado mi vida_

_Me has hecho crecer _

_Es que no soy el mismo de ayer…_

_Un día es un siglo sin ti..._

Zelda vio al muchacho, quien se había quedado callado, mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos.

_Por que nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar _

_El vacío que dejaste en mí_

_Has cambiado mi vida_

_Me has hecho crecer _

_Es que no soy el mismo de ayer…_

Salio totalmente al balcón, mientras escuchaba como terminaba él su dulce canción.

_Si te he fallado _

_Te pido perdón_

_De la única forma que sé_

_Abriendo la puertas de mi corazón_

_Para cuando decidas volver_

_Por que nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar _

_El vacío que dejaste en mí_

_Has cambiado mi vida_

_Me has hecho crecer _

_Es que no soy el mismo de ayer…_

_Un día es un siglo sin ti..._

El muchacho soltó un suspiro, jamás había hecho algo como eso, y después, de una liana que colgaba del castillo, escaló, hasta donde la princesa, en su pequeño balcón. -¿Me perdonas?- le preguntó él. Ella, solo lo tomó el rostró, y lo hacercó al de ella, uniéndolo en un dulce beso, en el que sentían que el tiempo se detuvo, pero, se tuvieron que separar, no solo por el hecho de que les faltaba el aire, si no porque, alguien entraría a la habitación de la princesa. Link bajó, y desde abajo, mando un beso al aire, que, claramente lo dirigía a ella; ella solamente se limitó a recargarse en la pared, mientras susurró –daría la vida porque pudiéramos estar juntos…

**ӪӪӪ****ÇÇÇ****ӪӪӪ**

**Wueno… he aquí otro oneshot que se me ocurrió, de nuevo, en la noche, mientras escuchaba esta canción de Chayane (del CD "Sincero"), que es una de mis favoritas. Ojalá y que les haya gustado n.n.**


End file.
